5 Things One Does With A Voice
by MissQuestions
Summary: For many years Link has been thought to be mute. Thanks to an evening star and some striped-shirt clad boys, that is about to change…
1. Chapter 1

_Have you ever messed up, I mean, really messed up big time?_

_Me and a buddy did._

_What did we do?_

_Well, we kind of unleashed this invisible evil upon the world… but it was totally unintentional!_

_We just wanted to help out a friend. Honest!_

_Huh? How did it happen? Well… it began when we were up a hill near the mansion, stargazing. _

_We heard on the news that a shower of stars was going to happen that night, _

_most of us hadn't seen one before so we thought it was a good idea if went to..._

.

.

"Wow, did you see that!" Lucas said enthusiastically. Ike, who had the red-and-yellow striped shirt boy over his shoulders, looked at a particular spot up on the starry night-sky and nodded, "Yes, I see it."

"You saw nothing, you silly." Accused Marth playfully, walking to stand near the mercenary. His slightly Japanese accented English carried lightly in the evening breeze as he spoke. "Admit it. You just wanted the poor lad to shut up."

"Hey!"

"Alright." Ike gave in, throwing his hands comically in the air. "I can't see anything. Happy? The kid was going on and on about stars, it was slowly driving me crazy." He let his hands drop to his sides again, eyes narrowing at the blue-haired prince. "I dunno what all the fuzz is about, really, it's only stars. Nothing special on them"

From on top of his broad shoulders he heard Lucas squeaking out an indignant "Ike! How can you say a thing like that?" The blonde boy pouted. Marth only chuckled at his friends' antics.

"Where's Link and Ness anyway?" Ike placed his hand over his hips, his gaze locked on the sky again. "Weren't they supposed to be here already?"

"I don't know." Marth replied evenly, arms over himself to cover from the chill breeze. Why didn't he think of bringing his cape? "They left the mansion a bit before me so they should have— never mind, look, here they come." He corrected, after he spotted the two figures climbing their way up the hill. Ness was the first to reach to where they were.

"Anything happened yet?" He asked the prince. Marth shook his head no and rubbed his hands all over his forearms. At that moment, Link arrived with them draped on a cozy blanket. Lucky.

"Okay, seems like everyone is here. Now what?" Said Ike as he faced the group who shrugged in turn, leaving the impatient mercenary to give a frustrated sigh.

"I guess we wait." Offered Ness. "The shower was said to start at six thirty."

"Ah, and what time is it?"

Link checked his watch and showed "six thirty-five" with his fingers. The group fell silent.

"U! Look at that!" Lucas tugged at Ike's sleeve.

"What is it, Lucas? It better not be like the other fifty times—"

"No, this time is different."

"Hey, he's right. Look." Ness pointed to the silvery streak in the sky, another two of those passed by consequentially. "It's raining stars already."

The five friends watched in awe at the spectacular phenomenon above them. It was beautiful, like a show of fireworks, except for no explosive sounds and air pollution.

"You know, this would make a perfect opportunity to make a wish." Marth thought aloud.

Ike gave him a skeptical look. "A wish?"

This got the attention of Link and the two boys as well and they all turned towards the prince who nodded, looking smart. "According to this world's folklore, if you make a wish on a shooting star and repeated it three times before spotting another the wish will come true."

Ike broke into a silly grin. "Oh really?" He looked at the sky again, shit-eating grin still going-on on his face. "Anything I wish for will come true?"

"Supposedly."

"Alright, then." The indigo-haired mercenary cleared his throat, ready. "I wish for Marth-kun to turn into an actual girl!"

The boys laughed, but Marth didn't find it amusing.

"Oh, surely YOU will like that. Huh, Greil? It isn't funny!" He said; his blush beet red. "And I'll let you know that if you say it out loud it won't come true."

"If it doesn't count then what are you so worked out about?" was Ike's even reply. Marth stiffened and croaked something that sounded like an indignant "_Baka_!" under his breath. Link hid his growing smile behind his hand. It was not nice to enjoy his friends' obnoxious banter too much he reasoned and turned towards the sky. (A wish, huh?)

In truth, there wasn't much the Hylian could wish for. He wasn't of the type of person who asked for many stuff or needed of tons of material things to be happy. He was rather… simple.

Link frowned at the thought. Being simple had it downs; thinking-up of something he might want was one of them. Nothing came to mind!

Was he truly going to waste his wish?

Two people in between the thinking elf and them, Ness and Lucas were discussing what they were going to ask the stars for. Just like Link they were having trouble coming up with a good wish.

"What about the new videogame that came out?" Piped Lucas. Ness shook his head at the blonde and sat down near his friend. "No, that's not it. Master Hand is going to buy it for us on Friday, remember? Oh, I got it! How about we wish for new powers!"

It was Lucas' turn to shake his head at the dark-haired boy. "Wouldn't that be considered cheating?"

Ness frowned. "I dunno. I guess?" He shrugged, letting his shoulder fall into a slump. "Boy, do we suck at this."

"I wonder what Link will wish for." Said Lucas all of a sudden. He was looking at the blonde swordsman sitting two spots away from them. "I noticed he doesn't own many things… What do you suppose he likes?"

"You want us to ask something for him? Lucas, I think that is a great idea!" Ness beamed. "He can't talk so it's kinda hard to know what he likes, but I've seen him on a snowboard—"

Lucas snapped his fingers. "That's it!"

Ness raised an eyebrow. "A snowboard?"

"No, silly, the part that came before that." And suddenly remembering about Link's acute sense of hearing, Lucas leaned into Ness' ear so he could whisper. "Let's wish for Link so he can talk!"

"That would be so awesome." Ness commented. "He wouldn't struggle to communicate with us so much."

"And he could finally tell us stories about his adventures!"

"And participate in Karaoke Thursdays with the rest of us!"

"Yeah! That, too!"

Two spots over, Link stared at the children. What were they up to? They seemed happy, probably scheming some prank to pull or whatever. He smiled. And then a thought came to him. Why didn't he give his wish to the boys? Wishes were transferable, right? He shrugged inwardly and decided to give it a shot.

Up in the sky, the stars kept on falling. Marth was the one to take time. "Are you guys ready?" Receiving a nod from everybody, he gave the order. "Aaaand now!"

Link closed his eyes and began thinking. (I wish for whatever the boys wish for) at that same time Ness and Lucas were thinking. "We wish for Link to speak."

And the stars went passing still through the rest of the night, the five them unaware of the sparkling light that flashed bright before disappearing from sight.

.

(_To be continued…_)

.

* * *

A/n: Hey, guys! It's been a loooooong time since I've posted something in the net and I return to you with THIS (points shamefully at the piece of fiction you just finished reading). It's… unrefined, so unpolished! But I couldn't get it out of my head until I've written it! XD Which reminds me: **I AM CURRENTLY SEARCHING FOR SOMEBODY TO BETA THIS STORY**. If you believe that this has potential don't be afraid to PM me so I can give you the next chapter to edit.

Your reviews are essential so I can provide you with better written stories in the future! Leave me your thoughts and I will do my best to answer them next time!


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Ness woke up with a start. Today, it seemed that yesterday's excitement was still affecting the normally timid Lucas. But it didn't matter; the dark-haired PSI user was rather enjoying this side of his friend.

Lucas dodged the incoming pillow toss with a cackle, throwing another soft projectile (a balled-up T-shirt, this time) at the other's face. "Seriously, man, like, wake up."

Ness groaned. "It's Saturday, Luke. No matches today." He covered himself up to the head. Lucas half-heartedly rolled his eyes and jumped off the bed. It was so tempting to pull on the covers, but the boy didn't have the confidence to do that, yet. Instead, he said. "C'mon. Aren't you curious if it worked?"

"Mmm?" was the muffled reply. "Oh, yeah! Its Link's turn to fix breakfast today, isn't it? Let's—huh?"

But by the time Ness uncovered himself Lucas had already gone. Not wanting to be left out, the boy slid out of the bed and went downstairs, where it was empty except for the faraway chattering of what sounded like his friend and the warm aroma of freshly made pancakes that lingered in the air.

Link was one of the few adults who didn't burn their cooking, but even he had a limit. His omelets were proof of that. Now those were nasty.

Upon entering the kitchen, it became obvious how messy it was. Ness had to watch carefully where he stepped. Pancake mix was all over the floor, as well as the kitchen table. Two to three half-shell eggs were lying near the trash bin where they missed. And standing in the center of it all, the culprit: a bed-haired, sleepy-looking Hylian in a pink frilly apron, absentmindedly flipping pancakes on the stove.

The apron had somewhat developed into a tradition.

"What's up, Link?" Ness greeted, sitting next to Lucas who was already relishing in his meal. The hero only nodded, making an acknowledging grunt without turning to face the boys. He placed a pancake on a plate and served Ness, in silence. Lucas made to reach for the syrup.

"Has he said anything yet?" Ness whispered to him, being careful not to be heard. Link's ear made a little twitch, but it didn't seem like he caught their conversation. Lucas shook his head.

"No, not yet. I was working on that." The blonde replied, drowning his pancake in syrup. "We can't just ask him, you know." Satisfied, he put the bottle down.

"Oh. Right." _How are going to make him speak without being suspicious_?

The kitchen grew silent, for the exception of the clicking of forks with dishes and cooking batter. It was as if any other day.

"Good Morning!" Captain Falcon came in, clad in a simple white T-shirt and shorts. He was not allowed to walk around in boxers. The boys retuned his greeting with a polite "Good morning" and "Hi, Mr. Falcon". Link raised the pan and tilted his head, making a soft inquisitive sound, for which the F-zero champ responded. "Thanks, Link. Three or four of them are okay."

_As long as it isn't an omelet_…

The hero nodded and went to the fridge to get some milk. Then an idea came to Ness. Quickly, the boy left the table and passed by the counter, where the pancake mix was, and snatched it, cackling gleefully as he did. Lucas looked at him confused.

"Ness, what are you doing?"

"Kidnapping the mix."

"Yes, but why?"

"You'll see."

A few feet from the boy, Link put down the milk on the counter and placed a hand to his hip, the other he left outstretching: a clear sign of him asking for the mix. Ness hugged the packet close to him, a smile making its way through his face. It was now or never. "Not until you say 'Please'."

_What_? Link watched the boy in shock. No one's ever said that to him before. Composing himself, the Hylian signed "Please", but Ness still wouldn't give him the mix.

"No, you **have** to say 'Please'." He said.

_Oh, now that there was plain mean_.

"Give him the mix, Ness." Captain Falcon said ominously. He was fixing himself some coffee.

Ness paid no attention, instead tossing it to his friend. "Here, Lucas, catch!"

"Eh? Why me—uff!" The boy barely caught the packet, a bit of its flour spilling out in a white cloud of powder. Link looked worryingly at Lucas. _Not you, too_!

The blonde was about to toss it back when—

"Lu – Lucas!"

_**CRASH**_

The shattered remains of Captain Falcon's mug lay near his feet, as the man stood agape, unbelieving what he just heard. Link was also in shock, and in a state of denial, covering his mouth with both hands as he replayed the moment that just occurred in his head, over, and over again, as if to convince himself that it was real. Only Ness and Lucas were ecstatic, wearing triumphant and ear to ear grins.

Sure, it wasn't 'Please', but it had worked! The wish had really come true!

"So what's for breakfast?" Came in Ike's voice. Everyone (still frozen in their places) turned to look at him.

There he was, standing on the doorway, wearing his normal gear, and looking as clueless as a goat. It wasn't until he got a good look at the mess in the kitchen that he asked. "Um, did I just miss something?"

(_TO BE CONTINUED_)

* * *

So, here's chapter two, guys! I hope you like. Spring break is almost over, so expect slower updates. Also, I'm going to rewrite the first chapter... so, yeah...

Your reviews are essential for me to give better written stories in the future! Leave me your thoughts and I'l do my best to answer them next time!

**BIG SHOUT OUT TO THOSE WHO FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED! THANK YOU EVERYBODY! THIS STORY WOULD BE NOTHING WITHOUT YOUR SUPPORT!**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Um, did I miss something?"_

And off, went the lights.

* * *

.

Link groaned, stirring as he woke from his accident induced sleep. His head hurting as if a thousand little pins dug into it. The light (a huge amount of it. _Oh goddesses, was it noon ALREADY?!_ ) stung his eyes. It was no wonder why his head felt bad.

"Ah!" The Hylian hero cried out—it came more like a hiss, really—, feeling a weight on his chest where a hand pressed him down as he tried to sit up. Besides his cot, a short, chubby man stood at his side, a look of professional concern and firm, thinned lips taking over his mustached face. He was dressed with a coat, white as ivory. Doctor Mario, people, was in the house!

"Try ah not to exhort yourself." He advised, moving over to close the drapes a little. "Quite ah rough morning, that ah one you had."

"Water." Link rasped, arm over his eyes, his throat dry as scratch paper. "Din, why does it _hurt_?"

Mario poured him a glass. "Your vocal cords are ah… fragile, let's ah say, from under-utilization. I take it you strain it, yelling Lucas' name?"

"… Yelling Lucas' name? ...oh!" Link went pale as the realization of what had transpired kicked in.

"It ah was reckless what you did, I tell you that." Mario said, his voice laced with kindness, yet without that clinical firmness only doctors seem to have. "There are steps to follow, you know. First one must strengthen their voice to talk appropriately without ah pulling certain muscles of the throat."

"I'm sorry, Mario. I—" Link began, but Mario shook his head.

"Don't ah be." He said, sitting on a metal chair near his cot. "It's ah nice hearing you speak again, Link. Even if you're never ah been much of a chatterbox to begin with."

Link gave Mario an affectionate smile as the plumber leaned into his seat, closing his eyes and indulging in the memories of tournaments passed. He himself wore a smile.

"I remember when you were just ah _bambino_. Small little guy, about my size. Always missing a tooth or two, if I'm not mistaken." His smile grew bigger through his thick mustache, almost a grinning. "The _Melee Years_, you called it. Quite the fighter, weren't you, eh, young Link?"

The teenage hero let out a laugh. There was PRIDE in that voice, he felt it, every ounce of it, and it made him tingle with joy somehow. _Is this how it feels… to have a father be proud of you?_

Link's laughter turned into a coughing fit though, and he winced at how dearly he had paid for it. His throat hurt like hell. Nevertheless, he said— softly as not to strain his throat further— "I've forgotten about that. It's been a while since I've been addressed that way."

Mario nodded, and suddenly the streaks of gray that ever so faintly began to pepper the plumber's brown hair became more perceptible. _Just how old was he?_

"Cierto." The hero of Mushroom Kingdom began, and Link was reminded of that first encounter in the Mysterious Woods long ago, when his tongue had been as sharp as the sword he carried on his back. "But to me and Peach," Mario continued, "you'll ah always be that ah sassy _bambino_ from eleven years ago. So don't ah go thinking that ah because you're all grown-up you're ah saved from hearing it from us, eh."

"That's…" Link trailed off, touched by the plumber's confession. But before he had any chance to pour some mushy statement, the door to the infirmary opened.

It was Ness's head who popped in.

The boy looked around and noticed Mario. _Eeep!_ His cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Please excuse me, I didn't wish to intrude. I was only wondering if Link was awake yet. I didn't know he had company." He blurted. Mario waved a hand comfortably. "You're not intruding, Ness. Come, take a seat."

And Ness did, along with Lucas and several other Smashers, that is. All of them had heard of what happened in the kitchen that morning, and wanted to see how their friend was doing. In an instant, the infirmary was packed full.

"How're you feeling, honey?" cooed the princess of Mushroom kingdom. "Ness told us you gave yourself quite a bump up there."

Link blinked at the blonde, looking himself over (and failing to see said bump) before turning towards Ness, who had somehow crawled up the cot to sit close to him without his noticing.

"You got all dizzy and fell suddenly," Lucas explained, sensing Link's confusion. "And hit yourself with the edge of the table. Captain Falcon fainted when he saw you started bleeding."

_That bad was it?_

Somewhere in the back, Captain Falcon coughed into his fist. "I wouldn't use the word _fainted_ exactly." He corrected the boy, in an instant all eyes were on him. "I believe _passed out_ fits better with my manly awesomeness. Don't you think?"

"Whatever, dickhead." Ike told the bounty hunter with his usual casualness. Addressing Link he asked, "Are you okay? Why did you pass out like that?"

Everybody sweat-dropped. There were two reactions conflicting in the minds of many, either half the room wanted to smack the mercenary on the head or fall down legs up anime style. Either way, Ike had popped the question many had asked themselves.

What caused Link to fall?

Everyone looked at Link for an answer, expecting some gesture or a mouthed word. The Hylian hero raised an eyebrow at them when an idea dawned on him. _They don't know_.

Captain Falcon and the boys hadn't told anyone yet about him talking. Link opened his mouth, he wanted to say something, but the words died on his throat. He looked Mario, still donned in medical robes, and pleaded. Mario seemed to understand.

"I believe it's ah time to leave Link to rest." He said, and slowly but surely the room began to empty itself once again. Only Captain Falcon, Lucas, and Ness remained.

At once, the two PSI user lunged at the hero.

"We're sorry!" They cried in unison, near glomping Link to death. It was hard to understand what they were saying and who said what.

"We didn't know…"

"and you fell…"

"so much blood!"

"…and we thought…"

"shouldn't have…"

"star…"

"worked…"

"talked…"

"there was _BLOOD_!"

Link hugged the boys tightly as they cried and hiccuped, smearing snot all over his green tunic. Even though he tried his best to calm them, he didn't quite get their logic.

_What are you guys talking about?_

* * *

.

Isolated in his corner, Captain Falcon stared at the scene. A look of worry lay hidden behind his visor.

A part of him was happy that the blond hero had recovered his voice, but then there was also a part of him that denied itself the pleasure to indulge in that happiness.

"It's happening again. Isn't it?" He asked Mario, whom no one noticed was still in the room but the F-Zero champ. "Goddamn _Melee Years_ all over again."

Mario nodded grimly. "I'm afraid so."

"I didn't expect it to come back." The bounty hunter confessed. "Why know?"

"The question we should be asking ourselves," Mario said, "is: how."

And they both returned their gazes towards the heartwarming scene of the naive elf and the _naive still_ kids, neither of them suspecting of the horror that was about to be.

.

(_To Be Continued…)_

.

* * *

**A/n**: _WHAT?!_ What's going on here?! So Link wasn't always mute? What is conspiracy with C. Falcon and Mario over there? O.o ! Well, that wrote itself pretty quick… Must I lose control over my own story so soon? *Sigh* Guess we'll just have to see what happens next, huh.

BIG-BIG THANK YOU TO **YAMI NO NOKUTAN** FOR BETA-ING THIS STORY! I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO THANK: Arison Nakaru, Cam is for Camera, DatLittleStar, ForestFire5 ,GameLord 4BritishBronies, InkWoven ,KirbyMastah, LizOrange ,Magic Taco, Mario Chief Sonic-117, Maximum Inferno, Mikeylove241, Misty The Cat , , NinjaFalcon90 . Penciltip14260. Shiny Victini 4, TedTheTalkingPotato, The Mistress of Shadow Dragons ,Twilight-Lloyd, Yami no Nokutan , fluteprincess95, glory4games ,haruhi-chan125 ,minouuu974, ourvengeance, penmaster13. and stupification FOR YOUR FAVORITES, AND FOLLOWING. I MUST BE DOING _SOMETHING_ RIGHT! THANKS, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!

As per usual, leave me your thoughts and I will do my best to answer them next time. Your reviews are essential for better written stories in the future! (I'm doing this for your amusement, guys. So let me hear a "HELL YEAH!" *Places Hand To An Ear And Hears Nothing But The Crickets Chirping* *Goes Back To Bed Moping*).


	4. Chapter 4

Response Time! (Because I owe you this)

**doublexyz**: Thank you! I'm glad you liked how things are playing (I honestly wasn't so sure about last chapter… I was worried that I rushed a bit :/ ).

**Mikeylove241**: Yay! Someone gave me a _Yeah! (made my day!)_

**minouuu974**: You gave me a _Yeah!,_ too! Thank You! Ah, and don't worry, I'm not intending on abandoning this story… yet. It makes good practice for my English. ;)

**Shiny Victini 4**: Sorry! It's kind of a habit…

**Misty The Cat**: Yeah, how _did_ your strawberries end up there? Maybe they're magical! Ha, ha. (Now _I_ want a strawberry XD lol). And thank you for the compliment! I do what I can.

* * *

"_Our friend hugged us for a while, calming us with that new voice we got for him. He didn't understand, yet there he was telling us that everything was alright."_

"_We were too naïve. Neither of us knew of the horror to come_."

Then silence.

[…]

"Why—why are you stopping for?" Someone asked.

Lucas raised his head, looking at his group of captors through a thick curtain of goldenrod. His dark eyes, still downcast, were barely visible. "Go on. Tell the rest of the story!"

The boy eyed them warily, taking in their weapons. His captors waited curiously for an answer.

"You already know the rest." He said evenly; a powerful, steady tone for someone of his age. He barely recognized it as himself. "All this… the Invisible Fury…" He moved his head, indicating the dark, cramped shed they were in as if to say _there you have your rest_.

The gang of survivors all shifted uncomfortably at the mention of the nicknamed catastrophe, still shaken from the aftermath of the so called apocalypse. Many had lost their homes and their loved ones thanks to it, and they still feared it, having it strike barely a day ago. Only their leader seemed to be unaffected, who narrowed his eyes steadily at the boy.

"Melee Years." He stated, almost contemplative. "So this… …something like this has happened before?"

Lucas nodded, his face scrunched in slight pain. _The binds are a wee tight_. "Yea. But I wouldn't know about it, though. Ugh." He winced. _Man, these binds really _are_ tight_. "Happened way before I joined Smash Bros. Hey, do you think you can loosen up these a bit?"

The man gave a grunt, and one of the survivors stepped in to untie Lucas from his seat. The boy instantly rubbed his wrists.

"Was the rope _really_ necessary?" he asked slightly annoyed, inspecting the reddening marks that had appeared on his skin. The man shrugged.

"We didn't want to take any chances." He explained. "We've seen ya and that other kid fight, boy. Televised matches, of course; carefully restrained so that no one gets injured. But who knows what you're really capable of without those. It was better if we tied you off."

The boy nodded.

_If that were the case_, Lucas thought sourly, _binding me would have done very little to help you_. "I would have done that, I guess." He conceded, still tending to his sore wrist.

The man opened his mouth to say something when suddenly the room started shaking to its very foundation.

"What's happening?" Someone asked.

"An earthquake?" Asked another.

"It's the Fury!" Another stated in panic, rousing frantic murmurs among the survivors.

"Shhhh, what is that?!" Someone shouted amongst the chaos. Everybody hushed, listening closely through all the rumble and tumble of the quaking building. Somewhere, some distance away judging by the faintness of the sound, a little tune was heard.

"Is… is that… singing?" Someone inquired, blinking unbelievingly. The quake had by now subsided. The tone was bouncy, soothing… a melancholic lullaby.

_E-ven tha~t woo-und that will never-ever diss-a-ppea_**r**

_No long-er pains me anymore_

The melody rung softly to their ears, sending chills down Lucas' spine.

"Hey, who is that?" a survivor pointed towards a hole on the wall. Lucas gasped.

There, standing on the top of a distant hill, was the shapely figure of a man. The wind blew gently over him, waving his cap like a green windsock, ruffling the creases of his green tunic. Though he was facing away (towards where the sun was setting) there was little doubt of what his identity was.

It was Link.

"What's he's doing?" the same survivor said. Lucas wasn't sure. For what little they could see, Link seemed… okay. His posture was relaxed, his voice calm and unwavering as he sang the next verse clearly.

_Go, to, sleep… Go, to, sleep… Si, lent, _**ent**_, ly~ _

"He's… He's calling out for the Fury!" One of the survivors behind them shrieked. "I don't know if we can take another blow. We're doomed! We're doomed!"

"He'll never do such a thing." Lucas reassured. But as the verses kept on coming (_Smile, fo_**r**_, me… Smile, fo_**r**_, me… for-e-ver—_) the boy felt a pang of doubt surge from his heart. He glanced worryingly at the far away figure of his friend, seeing as waves of heat started to gather in the air above him: the Invisible Fury.

He gulped, wishing that Ness was there to help him since the boy always seemed to have a plan. Behind him, the group of survivors clutched their improvised weapons, ready for whatever might happen. Lucas risked a quick glance at them. A grim determination had settled in each one of their eyes, they were not afraid anymore. That look said only one thing, and it was: "_we shall put an end to this_."

The boy flinched, wildly turning towards the shadowy figure on the hilltop. His worry instantly replaced by fear.

_Link… !_

[…]

"Link?"

"Hmm?" The blonde hero turned around, a curious Ness standing behind the couch. He chuckled nervously, like a child caught with a hand inside the cookie jar. "Oh, this? It's nothing. (Ness stood on his toes to see the "nothing" Link held on his hands, before raising an eyebrow.) I was just checking out this thing."

"You mean the microphone?" He said. Link nodded.

"So what were you going to do with it?" The psychic asked, prompting the hero to use his vocal cords. Link flushed.

"Karaoke Thursday is tonight…" He trailed.

Ness beamed excitedly. "You're gonna sing?! Awesome! I didn't know you could sing. I mean, can you?"

The hero's flush became darker as he humbly replied, "I… No. I never had the chance before. But I can try, right? It looks fun when the others do it."

Ness nodded, subconsciously ignoring the other's usage of the word '_before'_. "Sure you can, Link! That's the fun of it!" His expression turned into a pondering one as he placed a hand to his chin. "Though I'm sure it will come as a surprise to everyone if you do. As far as I know, we haven't told anyone you can talk."

Link tilted his head. "Why's that?"

Ness shot him a confused look. "Well, why haven't you told them yet?"

"I tried to… but the words wouldn't come out!" He chuckled, "I guess I got nervous."

"Well that explains last chapter. Though why Mario, and Mr. Falcon wouldn't tell anybody is still a mystery."

Link hummed, seemly lost in thought. Ness felt an urge to fill the silence.

"So what song are you planning to sing?" He said hurriedly. Link raised an eyebrow and handed him a sheet of paper. Upon reading the song's title, the boy couldn't help but to give a loud giggle, unknowing that that song would be the trigger to the world's imminent doom.

"Wow, Link. Really?"

.

(_To Be Continued…)_

_._

* * *

A/n: It was a story within a story all along?! _Damn_. Sometimes I amaze myself. Ha. Ha. I wonder which song he will be singing though. Any guesses?

5 Things One Does with a Voice is officially 70% done, people! (Meaning that we'll soon know what those "**5 things**" are. _Hint: one of them was mentioned in this chapter_. I'm so excited!).

By the way guys, I'm writing this as it comes along… which means there's no defined, _defined_, plot (although I do have a clear ending—and key events—in mind). I **might** post one more chapter before going back and edit the previous ones (I left soo much information out! Sorry!) so that way this whole story won't cause confusion for us in the future. (It's going to be one bumpy ride from here, I assure you. *Wink*) So please bear with me (I'm such a procrastinator… xD).

Lyrics of the song are not from me. I… borrowed… it. *Clears throat* Here's the name of the song if you want to hear how the real thing goes. (Fanfiction wouldn't let me put the link).

_**World's End Song**__, _

_vocals by Hatsune Miku_

Your reviews are very much appreciated! Leave your thoughts and I'll make sure to do my best to answer them next time!

~MissQuestions (Yeah, changed my name, lol. I promise not to do that anymore.)


End file.
